Concluded
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: "But can we ever find a way to get past this?" he argued back, desperately trying to come to a common ground.   "There's nothing to get past, Drew. We had something, then we lost it. The end is the end. We are the end." one-shot.


**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Well it's 1:06 am, and I just watched _The Body Guard_ :'( R.I.P Whitney Houston. Well, I've been meaning to write a Drianca one shot, so here it is! **

It was Monday morning; the most dreadful day of the week. Bianca walked into class, tardy as usual. All eyes went on her as she walked up to the front of the class, handing Mrs. Dawes her tardy slip.  
>"Surprise, surprise Ms. DeSousa. Take your seat," Mrs. Dawes said, pointing at a chair next to Drew Torres, her ex boyfriend. She sighed heavily before dragging her feet over to the seat, flopping down in it.<br>Drew looked over at Bianca and quickly looked away, eagerly trying not to stare. He couldn't remember the last time they'd ever talked, or even looked at each other for that matter.  
>As Dawes started her lesson, she instructed for the kids to get out a pen and paper. Drew dug in his book bag, anxiously searching for a pencil of some sort, only to find nothing.<br>He looked around him, searching for someone to borrow a pencil from. He noticed Bianca pulling out a pink inked pen, and was surprised at that. He cleared his throat before opening his mouth to say something.  
>"Uh, Bee?" he asked, his voice slightly shaky. She turned to face him as her face grew a light shade of red.<br>"Hey, Drew," she replied with a light smile. Drew smiled back, coming in contact with her beautiful brown eyes.  
>"I was wondering if you had a pen I could borrow?" he asked, instantly remembering why he got the brunettes attention.<br>She bit her lip, frowning at the realization of why he'd chosen to talk to her after that long period of time. "Yeah, hold on a sec."  
>She swiped a black pen out of the front pocket of her bag, quickly handing it to Drew. He took it appreciatively, and noticed the ultimate tension.<p>

"Psst.." Drew spat, trying to get her attention once again. She rolled her eyes and turned to him, not in the mood to hear what he had to say.  
>"What?" she whispered sharply. Drew groaned under his breath and quickly thought of something to say.<br>"You look really pretty today," he responded, giving a swift check out to her tanned legs. She looked him over and nodded, quickly returning her attention back to the teacher in front of them. Drew was unsatisfied.  
>"Bianca!" he whispered again. She slammed her pen down and turned back to him, her eyebrows arched.<br>"What do you want?" she questioned. Drew sighed.  
>"Why are you so mad at me all of a sudden?" he asked; confusion swarming his already preoccupied mind. She tugged at her bottom lip and looked into his eyes.<br>"December 5th," she whispered, looking down. Drew raised his brow in confusion.  
>"Huh?" he responded. She looked up at him and gulped.<br>"December 5th was the last time you talked to me. Do you want to know what you said?" she asked, the memory instantly angering her. Drew nodded slowly, beckoning her to continue.  
>"'<em>Make way for my girlfriend and I<em>,"' bianca said after a minute. She looked hurt and livid at the same time. That's when Drew remembered. He had his arm around Katie Matlin, pushing through the busy hallways of Degrassi.  
>"That was you? Bee, I had no idea," he responded honestly. Bianca scoffed and turned her head away from him.<br>"You know what Drew?" she began, gathering her stuff. "It doesn't even matter."  
>With that, she stood up and attempted to walk to the back of the classroom.<p>

"Ms. DeSousa, you've disrupted class one too many times, take your seat," she snapped. The class snickered as Bianca plopped down in the same seat as before. Drew stared at her sincerely as she tried her hardest not to glance at him. So many feelings were going through her; she was confused. As much as she wanted to deny it, she fell in love. She fell in love with someone too much like her, which only had one possible outcome in the end...

"I don't think it's fair for you to ignore me," Drew said after a minute. Bianca sighed heavily and peered over at her ex.

"You have my attention. What do you want now?" she asked. Drew didn't even know the answer to that question himself, he just wanted to see if he could get her to pay some attention to him. He undoubtedly still had feelings for her, but there was no way that he could fully express them.

"I want us to be friends," he whispered. Bianca scoffed and pinched her arm, refraining from an unnecessary outburst.

"Friends? Drew I can barely look at you without... without wanting to hold you... or-or kiss you... or..." It took everything in Bianca to say even that, and she could barely finish her sentence. Drew's eyes dropped in sadness as he slowly realized what was in front of him.

"But can we ever find a way to get past this?" he argued back, desperately trying to come to a common ground.

"There's nothing to get past, Drew. We had something, then we lost it. The end is the end. _We_ are the end." With that, she grabbed her iPod and plugged her earphones in, zoning out for the rest of the period. Drew sneaked glances at her, but nothing mattered; she had spoken.

The bell sounded above them as they scraped their things together and fled the classroom. Katie ran up to Drew and flung her arms around his neck, receiving a glare from Bianca. Drew sighed and intertwined his and Katie's hands, walking past Bianca. Imogen made her way over to Bianca with a huge grin on her face.

"The hell you smiling for?" Bianca asked, pouting lightly. Imogen's smile quickly faded as her and Bianca began to walk to their next period.

"Um, Eli just surprised me with these new cat ears," she said, pulling them out of her bag. "See? They're zebra print."

Bianca rolled her eyes as her heeled boots clanked against the tile. "How nice for you."

Imogen sighed and stuffed them back into her bag. "What's wrong with you? You're all... bitchy."

Bianca stopped in her tracks and turned to Imogen, her annoyance level on high. She already had to deal with Drew's idiotic pleas, and she wasn't in the mood to be interrogated by Imogen and her dumb cat ears.

"Why must _everyone_ try to get into my head? First Drew, now you!" Bianca snapped, causing Imogen to flinch.

"...It rhymed so it must be true?" Imogen said quietly. Bianca was fuming.

"I'll see you later," Bianca murmured, marching for the front entrance of the school.  
>"But we have a test in Mr. Bradley's class!" Imogen called after her.<p>

"Write the answers on another piece of paper and I'll retake it!" she screamed back, opening the doors and quickly exiting out. She needed some room to breath; some time to think over everything jumbled into her mind.

It was drizzling lightly outside when Bianca marched down the steps, covering her hair with her hood. She walked slowly down the sidewalk, her mind set on The Dot. A nice iced Cappuccino could fix anything, and she desperately needed it.

By the time she had entered The Dot, her jeans were drenched and her heels tracked water through the toasty cafe. Peter was scrubbing the counter as Bianca made her way up to him.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, ringing the rag out.

"One iced-mocha cap," Bianca said tiredly, pulling her hood down. Peter rang it up and smirked at Bianca.

"This one is on the house," he whispered. Bianca rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to one hip.  
>"I can pay for it," she retorted. Peter filled up her cup and handed it to her, shaking his head.<br>"Nah, you're fine. _Literally_," he said, flirting intensely.

"Well thanks," Bianca said quickly, walking to a small table in the back of the cafe. She sat down and closed her eyes, thinking about Drew. He was just so cute and funny, and he made her insides flutter. No guy, not one, had _ever _made Bianca feel that way before. It scared her so much that she cried on numerous occasions.

It wasn't her fault that her past life so was shady; she'd give anything to reverse the choices she made as a naive little girl too willing to grow up. Anson was just a toy to her; she never understood his creepy infatuation with her. He'd watch her when she slept, or when she'd get dressed in the morning.

No matter what she did, he'd be there...just watching. There was this one time that Bianca remembered that really made her feel uneasy; so much that she confronted him. She remembered it like it was yesterday...

_Bianca and Anson had just finished their routinely morning sex, and they were both breathing heavily. Bianca was very pleased at the fact that Anson had his own apartment, and she practically lived there. With her mother being a workaholic and her father in and out of jail, she had no reason to be home. She didn't love Anson; she barely liked him. They met at a club one day and it began from there, but she never had true feelings for him; not the way he did for her. Bianca climbed out of the bed and flexed her muscles, grunting shortly afterward. _

"_Your body is so damn sexy," Anson muttered. Bianca could feel the nasty smirk on his face as he stared at her like she was the most gorgeous female on the planet. _

"_I should go get washed up and head to school," Bianca said, turning to him. _

"_You can't stay for a few more hours? Burn off a few more calories?" he asked, sitting up. Bianca sighed and looked down at the stained carpet. _

"_Anson, I need to go to school. I can't stay," she answered. He groaned and jumped out of bed, angrily fetching his boxers. _

"_Whatever, fuck you," he whispered, brushing past her forcefully. It practically knocked her small body to the ground. _

"_No, fuck you! I can't be here for you every day of the damn week," Bianca responded, grabbing her clothes from the ground. And that's how it went, all of the time. They argued for a bit, she left, the end. It was a never ending cycle. Little did Bianca know that Anson would stop by Degrassi between trips to his drug dealers, or his roadside hookups. He knew her schedule, what time she went to lunch, everything. He knew it all. _

_Bianca grabbed her lunch tray with a garden salad and made her way outside with her friend Fitz. They dated briefly, but came to the conclusion that being friends worked best for them. _

"_He's such an ass," Bianca spat, sitting to the wooded bench. Fitz took a seat next to her and chuckled. _

"_I don't know why you just won't dump him," Fitz replied, stuffing a chicken nugget into his mouth. Bianca shrugged and opened her salad container. _

"_There's too many luxuries, you know? I get into all of the hottest clubs with him, I get to stay at his apartment and everyone knows my name around these streets. Why would I give all of that up?" Bianca questioned. Fitz grinned and stayed silent, stuffing his mouth with more food. Bianca looked around the outdoors area and gasped lightly at what she saw. There was a blue Chevy parked behind a nearby bush that Bianca recognized all too well. She patted Fitz shoulder instinctively. _

"_What?" he asked. Bianca pointed at the car and swallowed. _

"_You see that car?" she asked quickly. Suddenly, the car pulled away immediately._

"_What car?" Fitz asked confusedly. Bianca frowned and shook her head, looking down. _

"_Never mind, dumbass. You were too slow," she retorted. He chuckled and continued to devour his lunch as a queasy feeling sat at the bottom of Bianca's stomach. She knew what she saw, and she was going to do something about it. _

…

_She walked into Anson's apartment after hurrying there after school, watching as he sat in his chair by the TV. _

"_Hey babe!" he greeted, eating some chips from a bowl. She glared at him, staying quiet. He looked up at her and his face dropped. He sat the bowl to the side and stood up, coming to eye level with her. _

"_What's wrong with you?" he asked, clenching his jaw. Bianca folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. _

"_Who did I see parked behind that bush today, Anson?" Bianca asked, looking into his dark eyes. _

"_Hell if I know," he replied, walking past her. She grabbed his arm and turned him back to her._

"_I know who and what I saw!" she snapped. "Why were you watching me?" _

"_Ain't nobody was watching you bitch now get outta my face!" he spat, shaking his arm free. Bianca slapped Anson quickly, glaring deeply into his eyes. _

"_Don't you ever call me a bitch again!" she yelled. "You better stop popping up around me and watching me or-_

_She was silenced by Anson's hand wrapping tightly around her neck, pushing her up against the nearest wall. He tightened his grip on her as she choked lightly. She tried to peel his fingers away, but his grip just kept tightening. _

"_Didn't I tell you to never put your hands on me again?" Anson asked, smirking lightly. Bianca closed her eyes and nodded weakly, no words able to escape her mouth. "Next time, I'll teach you a lesson." _

_With that, he let her go and caressed her cheek, planting light kisses on her swollen neck. She whimpered silently as tears welled in her eyes, hearing Anson repeat over and over that he loved her. _

…

Bianca heard footsteps coming toward her as she cried softly into her arms. She hadn't even touched her coffee as she reflected on her stupid memories with Anson.

"Bee?" the person asked. She instantly realized it was Drew's voice. She slowly lifted her head and wiped her eyes, sniffing. He took a seat across from her and sighed.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" she retorted.

"Imogen told me you'd probably be here. I came to check on you," Drew responded, smiling lightly.

"I don't need your sympathy, Torres. I'm doing just fine on my own," Bianca said shakily. Drew reached over and grabbed her hand, caressing it lightly.

"Doesn't look like it, Bee..." he said, frowning slightly. "Just let me be here, okay?"

Bianca closed her eyes again and sniffed continuously. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for bringing my past into _our _future and messing everything up; I'm sorry for allowing everything to get so complicated, and I'm sorry...I'm sorry for running you into the hands of another chick."

Drew swallowed and looked down, bringing his attention back up to Bianca. "You don't need to apologize."

Bianca stiffened up and peered at her drink, imagining how it would taste right about now. She hated Drew, or anyone for that matter, to see her at her weakest and most vulnerable time. She was strong; she didn't need anyone seeing her as anything less.

"Do you love her?" Bianca whispered, looking directly into Drew's eyes.

"Yeah," he breathed, staring back at her with a scared expression.

"But do you love _me_?" Bianca then asked, her heart pounding against her chest. Drew slowly let their hands fall and looked away. He couldn't handle it; everything was happening too fast.

Bianca nodded and grabbed her drink as more tears slid down her tanned cheeks. "That's all I needed to hear."

She quickly scurried The Dot leaving Drew there to sulk. He royally fucked up once again, and he felt like that was really _the end._

"Of course I love you, Bee... of course," he whispered to himself, covering his head in his hands. Too bad she'd never be able to hear him say those words.

**Author's Note: Ah. :( sad ending, I know. Don't hate me. But please review? Xoxo **

**Follow me on Twitter; I follow back: AshleyMocha12 **


End file.
